Crushing Away
by akuma-chan25300
Summary: How do you confess to a senior years ahead of you known for his world-famous archery skills when you're the dead-last of the Academy? Oh, that's right- you don't. For koiichi; KHR Secret Santa.


Title: Crushing Away

Summary: How do you confess to a senior years ahead of you known for his world-famous archery skills when you're the dead-last of the Academy? Oh, that's right- you don't. For koiichi; KHR Secret Santa.

.

ONE-SHOT

.

**"Now it's time for our Christmas Special: Vacation Resort Review! We've invited a well known young woman from the prestigious Midori Academy from our one and only Namimori, a recently infamous island with a wide population and extremely top-ranked schools. Now, off to our guest here today: Haru-san!"**

**"Umm, excuse Haru, is this working? Oh? It is! Okay. Far, far away in the land of crazy idiots where a certain once-to-be-mafia-boss was really just a normal, if not terribly unlucky and handsome but somehow charming all the while boy lived, there existed an island named Namimori. Now, Namimori was a wonderful place, desu. It has kind and generous civilians-"**

"OW! What the hell, Lambo?"

"It's not my fault that- that ghost appears everywhere I go!" a wail replied.

"How rude; I'm certainly not a ghost!"

"But Bianchi should have _killed_ you-!"

**"-who, of course, would definitely show you around if you were ever lost-"**

"Hey, you think this guy's got money on 'im?"

"Tourist, bro, look at that city shirt."

"Great, knock 'im outta his mind and get some tape, will ya?"

"Wait. Wait. I-I'm innocent. I sweAR ARRGHHH!"

**"-and help you in times of deep need-"**

"And just what are you herbivores crowding around here for?"

"I- uh, bro, you might wanna-"

"Oh, shut up. I thought you and your coward butt was wacked intta shape already."

"B-Bro- H-Hibari-san uhh-"

"What? That bastard Hibari? Ha, you're just messin with me again, aren't ya?"

"Die, herbivores."

"..."

"..."

"...ahrgaaHHHH!"

The tourist ran pass the camera, abandoning his dignity along with his fallen belongings.

**"-and, of course, has a beautiful cast of characters, desu. Er. People. They're super fun to boot, so don't hesitate to wander around and flirt here and there. Maybe even you will be able to score a date! Well, maybe you should keep to yourself at night, but there's quite a few...um, clubs you can be involved in past midnight. Like, you should definitely be careful, desu! There's a Chinese-based martial arts center a few miles past Namimori shrine up the hill just in case if you meet a case of paranoia. Anyways, the scenery is absolutely gorgeous here. Namimori is also well known for it's beautiful view of the ocean and night sky for lack of pollution. Don't forget to pick up your trash, though, you wouldn't to get beaten- um. Haru means, you wouldn't want to destroy the hard work all the people put into this land, right, desu?**

**"But that's not all! Oh, no, the main attraction of this place, as Haru is sure you know, is the wonderful schools here. They provide an extensive quality of education. The schools here ranges from the equivalent of Preschool to College, and you're sure to find the path in your life after attending. Options? Sure!**

**"There's Kokuyo Academy, home to one of the world-famous couple Daemon and Elena Spade- oh, by the way, Elena-san will be appearing later tonight for another super awesome cooking show, desu- and this certain Academy specializes in Home Economics! Don't let this scare you boys away; making weapons are totally a-okay~"**

"M-Miura-san? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, leave that b-*eep* alone, she's a f-*eep*ing bother. Ignore her and she'll disappear."

"Chikusa..."

"Whatever. Hey, woman, pass over the salt!"

"O-Okay," Chrome meekly replied, blinking a single eye as the other was covered by her eyepatch. She snatched the small bowl of salt pre-prepared hours before, placed it in the blond's waiting hands, and returned to the smoothie she was making on the other counter. A few students passed the grouped stoves, sent a few curious glances at the intruder, but altogether avoided the three Kokuyo students.

"Oooh? Pretty eyepatch you got there, desu!"

"Ah, I made it with Mukuro-sempai in the sewing class," she said, a slight blush dusting her cheeks. "I like skulls, so..."

"No need to be embarrassed when stating your preferences," Chikusa piped in, adjusting his beanie and flipping the veggies over in his pan simultaneously.

Ken snorted out loud and returned his attention to the okonomiyaki he was making, throwing in some more noodles and mixing them with confident ease. He continued mixing, flipping, and stirring, completely ignoring the camera trained on his actions.

"There; finished."

"Oooh, look at this, everyone! A wonderful presentation by the one and only Joshima Ken!"

"What? WHAT! WHY IS THERE A F-*beep*ING CAMERA HERE?"

**"There's also Simon Academy. Did you know that Simon Cozarto was actually an alumni here? Well of course, why else would he share the same last name of the school? Hehe! Come here for any musical talents you have; you might even able to land a contract with the Simon Industry, famous for their musical rockstars. There's also my lovely Midori Academy for females and Yumei Academy for males- academics all the way~**

**"Of course, there also Cavallone Academy, current school of Buckling Horse Dino, famous horse racer currently returning from his competition in Europe. He landed himself in third place out of 52 competitors so make sure to cheer when you see him around, desu~ Farms and agriculture are verryyy prominent here. Then there's our lovely Bovino Academy. Do you like astrology? Fan of mixtures, but not too into cooking? Chemistry, potions, and explosions are a must here!**

**"There's also the infamous Millefiore Academy. Did you know that it's actually composed of two sections- the Gesso and the Giglio Nero? Well, now you know, desu. Here is a study of all things medical: from the roots of trees, to the treatment of animals, to the many ways the world can kill off a human body. There was a slight incident before, but no worries, it's just the rivalry at work again. Course, they always manage to put their- umm, dislike for each other when it comes to:**

**"VONGOLA ACADEMY! Yes, desu, you got that right! Haru's not kidding. You can even go to their lovely Student Council President: Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun~"**

A picture of Tsuna, Yamamoto Takeshi (the school's baseball ace) and Gokudera Hayato (the top in academics, as Midori was an all-girls school and Yumei was too far away from his mansion), as well as the other council members- Sasagawa Ryohei (head of the sports department), and finally Hibari Kyoya (curse you, disciplinary committee. Curse you) relaxing in various spots at a particular trip to the hot springs (where they had finally managed to convince Hibari to come, if only for the Japanese cuisine) _half_. _Naked_.

**"They're well know for academics as well, and sports are definitely a focus~ Fighting and spars are taken in the Varia Compound, so sign up if you're up for getting some muscles, desu."**

Pictures of Mochida Kensuke, kendo captain and total ass (but surprisingly good at what he does), appeared, and then switched over to Yamamoto in mid-pitch, Ryohei standing over an opponent who was probably a size larger than him, the Ooyama brothers in the middle of a karate match, and-

-was that Tsuna? With Reborn behind him, basically holding his arms out in what would otherwise be called an embrace (except it wasn't)? Oh, god, it was.

**"The Arcobaleno, the title given to only the best of the best, are also extremely invested with school activities. The archery team, for one, is heading towards the grand finals against Millefiore Academy next season for the fifth year in a row. I heard there was some rumors of Reborn, the team star, actually helping out some newbies, desu~ Maybe you'll get a chance to be tutored by the favorite of the year. Meanwhile, Colonello is heading towards the final round next week in skiing while Viper, otherwise known as Mammon, is taking over the ice rink. Cheer for them, everyone.**

**"Anyways, that ends my report of Namimori Island. Come and visit everyone, and don't forget, say 'hi' to my future husband: Sawada Tsu-"**

.

The remote control power button clicked.

Tsuna blinked at the TV incredulously. Who. The. Hell made Miura Haru the reporter again? WHO?

Why did she have to include him? The whole entire student body voted up Tsuna as a joke, sure that he would fail miserably with one or two votes as a joke...and lately discovered that, oh, just about two thirds of the school had the same wonderful idea and ended up making the poor brunette the president.

There were quite a few dilemmas he had to encounter and trials he overcame, but he managed to open his world to literally the rest of Namimori Island. It was almost scary how much people he knew now.

Well, at least he's not the only one scarred for life. How she had gotten a picture of his other friends half naked at the onsen was a wonder. He thought of Hibari and then involuntarily shivered, praying for her safety. No matter her eccentric characteristics, she was still very much a friend. Well, he could also say the same for Hibari, but the grey eyed (not a boy. NOT A BOY. Fuuta was a boy. Hibari was a demon) prefect. And maybe Mukuro, too.

And Gokudera. (Who juggled around fireworks in front of the police's face again? Haha, certainly not one of his closest friend...)

And Yamamoto. ("Yamamoto-kun, I swear nothing happened, this is only a super light bruise, that old man just thought I injured one of his birds- um, can you please put down that bat? Where did you even get that bat? Never mind that, Yamamoto-kun? YamamoTO-KUN?!")

And even Kyoko. (Tsuna sighed heavily. The task of delivering his least favorite teacher's papers to the faculty office was possibly one of his hated tasks, if only because of the burning stares from the other teachers. Mainly his closest friends' relatives. There was also that one super young principle who eerily resembled him in appearance but certainly not in personality...

At least Kyoko-chan and her female-version-of-Hibari friend had helped with the other load of paper.

"He. Hehehehe."

Kyoko continued on obliviously, but even Hana glanced back at the corner where a hunched over boy crouched. He could be handsome if he didn't have that obnoxious smile and starry-eyed gaze [to be fair, that could've been Tsuna before his entrance into this Academy] and a bright pink shirt reading "I *heart* S.K.!" It was half hidden under the average button-up-shirt that came along with the uniform pack.

"K-Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna had asked nervously. Kyoko twirled around, hints of sparkles falling around her.

"Yes, Tsuna-kun?"

"Um." He pointed nervously at the blatantly visible and drooling boy.

"What are you pointing at, Tsuna-kun?" She titled her head, and Tsuna's mouth once would've been clamped shut.

Tsuna blinked a few times. "I think that boy's staring at you?" Kyoko laugh sounder like twinkling bells.

"I'm sorry, who are you talking about?"

...Was she blind?

"That boy?" Tsuna was becoming increasingly confused and felt his cheeks heat as Hana snickered off to the side.

"Who?"

"I...never mind?"

"Oh, okay. Let's go, Hana-chan!"

"Sure." Tsuna's mouth opened and closed a few times, before trailing after the two girls.

"Uh, did you see the pink shirt at least?" Surely, she couldn't be that blind. Or oblivious. Right?

"Oh, you mean the shirt on that _thing_? It reminded me of that bubblegum cough medicine Ryohei-nii once got for me," Kyoko smiled, and a slight icy breeze blew across the halls. "I'm afraid I don't like bubblegum too much."

Tsuna froze, and it took a yelling Gokudera to bring him back to his senses.)

"Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna lifted his eyes from the dull, dark screen of the television and met the gaze of his mother. Pretty, cheerful, and the image of a Yamato Nadeshiko, Sawada Nana was the wife to the one and only Sawada Iemitsu. It was a wonder that someone like Tsuna was born to the loud, if not terribly annoying but amazing couple. It was pretty funny, since he didn't even know how he managed to land himself inside Vongola Acedemy. Despite all the rumors (most were true, he had to admit) and the rivalries, the schools in Namimori were all top-notch.

Vongola and Millefiore Academy was up in the top triangular box of the pyramids of social rank. It was pretty scary how far a fight can go.

"Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna fondly remembered the moment he first ran past the school gates and had the wonderful pleasure of getting sent to the nurse's office after a touching reunion with his not-friend but kind-of-helpful-senior Hibari. Of course, the reunion was basically a punch to the face and death glare, but hey, at least he got to meet Reborn.

Maybe that wasn't a good thing, now that he thought back on it.

"Tsu-kun, your friend is here."

"Wha- oh," Tsuna blushed, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry, mom. I guess I'm kind of out of it today."

"No worries," the woman giggled with an almost knowing twinkle in her eye. "It is Christmas Eve. Ah, I wonder how the others would react to your date tonight..."

"...What."

Tsuna jumped. "G-Gokudera-kun? When did you get here?"

"Presideenntt, what is she talking about? Date? What? Who would dare ask you to grace them with your presence?" Gokudera demanded, shooting out one question after another.

"Now, now," Yamamoto laughed. Tsuna was grateful for a split second, "We can always _chase_ them away if they're too dangerous."

And immediately wanted to take back his thoughts.

"Yamamoto-kun, I think you're the one who's the most dangerous around here..." Tsuna sighed, eying the sudden appearance of his friend's baseball bat that had suddenly appeared in his grip.

Gokudera, on cue, grinned. "Would you like me to take out the baseball-idiot? No one would know!"

Tsuna's face was almost comical as he quickly shook his head, hair whipping across his cheeks. "N-No! It's fine." Knowing Gokudera-kun, he would willingly do it...in the literal sense.

He needed something to distract them. Something...

"Oh, right. I have your Christmas presents upstairs!"

Realization struck his other two friends. Yamamoto grinned brightly and took out two small bags of _something_ and passed one over to the surprised Tsuna, the other to the suspicious Gokudera.

("I...Christmas present?"

"Course, President. It's to celebrate our wonderful bond after nearly a year of working for those clueless, idiotic student body."

"Uh, maybe you should word that a bit differently..."

"Haha, well, you deserve it Tsuna. Here; don't open it until tomorrow. But it's sushi, so you might want to put it inside your fridge."

"You baseball idiot! You just ruined the surprise!"

"Oh? I did?"

"Ha, at least it's nothing special. I got President some special smoke fireworks for secret escapes and entrances if he should ever need to. Mwahahaha!"

"G-Gokudera-kun, I don't think that's exactly legal..."

"It's okay, I'll cover all the evidence before the police comes."

Gokudera grinned brightly, and Tsuna feared for his clean record.)

"It's not sushi this time," Gokudera grinned and reassured. The silver haired boy flounced across the room and sat down at the family table, greeting Nana. "I made sure of it."

"Gokudera was nice enough to remind me," Yamamoto added in sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Ugetsu also helped me find something nice, so I got it as soon as I could."

Gokudera reached across the table and blocked off Yamamoto's face before presenting (read: shoving) a bright red box wrapped with perfectly symmetrical ribbons to Tsuna. "I made this myself, President!"

Tsuna sighed, but even he couldn't stop the warmth of happiness from surging inside of him. "Thanks, guys."

(Just two years ago, he would've stared outside of the window alone. Just two years ago, his mother would be sitting at the table quietly with a large feast on the table waiting for an absent husband. Just two years ago, it would've been _normal_.

But normal now means yelling and explosions and death threats.

Normal now means the sudden appearance of his surrogate siblings, Lambo, Fuuta, and I-Pin and the bratty possessiveness that defined a child. It means the soft giggles of Kyoko, and the flaming aura belonging to Ryohei. It means the bantering between his two closest friends, and the borderline illegal spars between Mukuro and Hibari. It meant Chrome, Haru, Bianchi, and Nana smiling.

Then he thought of one of his many archery practices where he drew back an arrow, only to have his posture fixed by an alluring upperclassman. Practice meant perfect, and even the cold snow had a shine to it whenever they were next to each other.

Now, Christmas meant what it was supposed to mean: a time for joyous celebration.)

"No need to thank me," Gokudera said almost gruffly, but the slightly red tinge on his ears spoke volumes.

"I think I'll come by tomorrow to get the present." Yamamoto's smile dropped into an apologetic frown. Tsuna turned to panic-mode, because a frowning Yamamoto did not speak well fro just about anyone.

"Don't worry! I'm sure you're busy with your family restaurant." Takesushi was especially crowded during break because that was when most of the tourists came by. It was pretty amazing how such a popular place could run so smoothly with only a few extra workers, but both the Yamamoto father and son duo made up for the lack of people with their enthusiasm. Besides, their sushi was somewhere up in the four or five star rank.

"What?" Gokudera suddenly bursted. He scowled and glared down at the tallest boy there. "Who's going to keep President company then?"

"Eh? I thought you'd be free?"

Gokudera's face turned from raging mad to ashamed and disappointed. "My father's coming over, so _Bianchi_," here he spat out the name, though it lacked the poisonous edge it would've had just a few months prior, "and I have to keep the house in order."

It was extremely easy to forget just how much power the Gokudera name held.

"It's fine. I was just planning on tracking down some others to give presents to," Tsuna confessed.

Nana giggled on cue. "Do you have all the presents?"

Tsuna blinked up twice at his mother and smiled brightly. "Sure; there's Kyoko-chan, Haru-san, Ryohei-nii...I already sent some presents to Kokuyo and Simon Academy, and I think Hibari-san should've gotten his, if Kusakabe-san managed to get to him."

"Are you also getting something for Reborn-sempai?" Yamamoto asked lightly.

"Y-yes." He could feel the heat on his cheeks and his face going red. Hopefully they won't notice.

His two friends nodded in acknowledgement. Okay.

Nana laughed again. Not okay. At this rate, he might as well as change his name into 'Tomato-Face.'

"I thought you were going to buy his present today?"

"E-Eh? I thought I already bought it?"

"But, Tsu-kun, didn't you tell me yesterday that you lost it?"

"...oh _no_," came the resounding wail.

.

"Tsunayoshi-kun? What are you doing here?"

The boy in question froze and laughed casually.

His voice cracked.

Okay, maybe not casually.

"Principle?" his voice came out in a rather unmanly squeak.

Giotto Albero, otherwise known as the former champion of the school's widely regarded Medieval Weapons Organization, or MWO, the Sky, for he was one of the former holder of the title of "Ace" in his own circle of 'Arcobaleno', and possibly the youngest principle in the history of Vongola Academy. Rumors had it that he was actually related to the President of the Clam Cooperation, currently headed by Timoteo (a man who eerily reminded Tsuna of his long-absent grandfather).

Or, as Tsuna's thoughts would tell you, he was the super powerful but amazing Principle whose appearance reminded the boy of himself. Which was actually very scary. Because Tsuna was pretty sure he had no other relatives- but even that he couldn't say with conviction seeing as how he met a grand total of one person on his father's side of the family.

"It's the holidays. I must admit, I don't often see students around during break."

Meaning: the only students sane enough to stay afterwards are either the Disciplinary Committee, as the school was basically their hideout, or sports-obsessed people trying to beat the best. Tsuna belonged to neither category.

"I, um, wanted to find Reborn-sempai?"

At this, a similar knowing twinkle appeared in the older man's eyes that brought Nana's face to Tsuna's mind.

Shoot. His face was probably burning up again. Maybe he should really change his name.

"He just finished with his daily practice and left early since it's Christmas and all. He might be stopping at the coffee café down the street from Yumei lane."

"Oh. I..I think I might've lost his present," Tsuna muttered, and sighed into a desk. For one reason or another, the man was easy to talk to. Maybe they really were long lost relatives or something. Probably not.

"I'm sure he'll understand."

"And I think he might not actually...well..."

"Interested?"

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh."

"And I forgot to give him a Valentines gift cause, well, Bianchi kind of came over, and..."

"Ah, the Gokudera family's cooking skills. They're quite renowned."

"He teases me a lot."

"A sign of interest."

"I don't think so. Sometimes, he just comes over to the freshmen field to fix my form..."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not when everyone else is staring at you and listening to your mistakes being pointed out one after another."

"Surely, he does it to help."

"I think it's just to torture me."

"Or to see you blushing."

"..."

"Hmm.

Wow, did he really just spilled out his problems to the bloody principle of the school? And did they talked about their love life?

Giotto smiled down, his amber eyes almost glowing abnormally. Maybe it ran in his family.

But anyways, yes, he really did literally spill his crush out to someone he spoke to only about trice beforehand.

Now all he had to do was find an empty fifty-feet hole to jump and hide in it for the rest of the day. Or week. Or season.

"Um."

"Yes?"

"Ah, not to pry, um, you don't really have to answer, but why are you here? Like, at this classroom?"

Giotto's grin looked roguishly handsome in the dim lighting of the room. It was nearly dark, and Tsuna came to the realization that he had just gone on a rather pointless attempt to find Reborn's present again after finding out that most shops were closed early.

"I used to teach Italian here," he chuckled, glancing at the flustered boy as he observed the materials around the room. "I found a certain wrapped box of homemade cookies yesterday, though..."

Tsuna perked up and blinked owlishly before stading, allowing his chair to scape the ground in his hurried actions. The midnight blue wrapping paper was decorated with a single golden bow that matched the ribbon on Reborn's hat.

"Now off you go before someone else sweeps his off his feet," Giotto murmured, taking delight in Tsuna's various expressions.

"Thanks," the boy called back before disappearing behind the door.

When the blond was sure that the younger boy was gone, he lifted his gaze from the door to the window. The wind was picking up and a slight snow storm was coming. In the darkness, a slight laugh broke the silence.

"If only Tsunayoshi-kun knew."

.

Ugh. _Ughhhh_.

"WHY AM I SO UNLUCKY?"

What should've been a yell sounded more a muffled 'y I uck' in the blowing wind. Just a few seconds ago, it was snowing. A bit heavier than usual, sure, but it was just snowing. And the sun was kind of out in the morning. But now? _Now_?

It was a raging storm.

"Why. Can't. I just confess my love and finish off my goddamned New Years Wish!?"

"New Years Wish?"

Tsuna froze, latching onto the doorknob of Yumei Café.

"H-Hey Reborn."

The older man raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know that you'd actually _try_ to sound crazy in public."

Tsuna blushed furiously and scowled. "It's not my fault the snow doesn't like me!"

True to his words, it was prominent on his scarf, beanie, and even his gloves. If you just added a bit more snow, he would've looked like a living snowman.

Reborn merely smirked and opened the door. "After you."

Tsuna shuffled inside and ended up at a table across from the dark haired man. Stares were piercing through his body. Of course they were; you can't not know who any of the Arcobaleno were once you stepped inside Namimori. Sooner or later, at least one of the schools would come up in a conversation. And when it comes to Reborn, attention is all but lost. You either liked him, hated him, or pretended he doesn't exist. Tsuna was formerly in the later. Now he's someone in the mixed group between the first two.

"I heard from Leon that you're improving in aim," Reborn stated almost casually. Tsuna blinked incredulously.

"What's the catch? And Leon's a chameleon. They don't speak."

The other sniffed haughtily. "Leon is well above average, especially in intelligence I'll have you know. And I had hope you were capable of accepting a compliment. But I must say, you're not taking breaks lately, so your muscles are being strained. And your breathing is more often than not irregular for some _odd_ reason. Your posture can also use some work."

"I knew it," Tsuna said, staring down the other. "Besides, I thought that you didn't like taking breaks."

"Of course not. I don't need them."

"You hypocrite," Tsuna accused. Reborn shrugged and ordered black coffee (Tsuna blanched and ordered mocha instead) before waving away the blushing waitress, ignoring her disappointed sigh.

"Guilty as charged."

Tsuna fiddled around with the box. They never actually made any plans to go out; usually Reborn just crashed at his place demanding for an exploration or adventurous trip, or they would accidentally meet up along the streets of Namimori. Maybe he should just give the stupid present and get this over with. Why he fell for the sarcastic senior is something he would never understand himself. Maybe he wasn't really in love. It was probably just a silly crush. Once he graduated, it'd fade away into nothingness.

"You're thinking too much," Reborn stated. Tsuna wanted to say that it was concern in his senior's eyes, but it was more of amusement than anything else. "Who's that for?"

Shit.

He must have been momentarily insane to think that it could've escaped Reborn's notice.

"For my crush," Tsuna blurted, before both of his hands clamped over his mouth. The other patrons stared back at him, only for Reborn to dispel the tension by glaring down any especially curious customers.

"So...why did you fall for this man?" his voice was deep, and the shadow casted over his eyes gave him an even more alluring aura in the calm, mature-like atmosphere of the coffee shop. He sounded almost evil. Like a tempting devil.

"It might be a girl."

Reborn snorted, sounding ever so elegant. How you can sound elegant when acting like a massive ass, Tsuna would never know. "Please, you got over your crush on that Sasagawa girl last year."

"It's just for a classmate."

Tsuna was sure that Reborn knew he was lying, but maybe, just maybe there was some hope. Half of the hope was in wish that Reborn shared some of his interests. The other part of his brain feared for Tsuna on behalf of his blubbering state.

The flustered boy shifted in his seat. On the other side, Reborn played around with the small box, ignoring Tsuna's exasperated stare.

"Shouldn't you give sweets on Valentines, not Christmas?"

Tsuna had to take a grand total of five seconds of blinking and gaping before he could formulate a response. "How do you know that?"

Sure, the box was in his hand, but it wasn't open.

Reborn smirked down at the shorter brunette. "Connections." Meaning that he had probably gotten some of his lackeys to follow Tsuna around. Now that he mentioned it, Tsuna remembered Skull being in the same supermarket where he got the ingredients despite not having an affinity for cooking. And then there was Fon who had came by and greeted them when Gokudera ran off to stare at the newest fashion trends.

Then there was La Mirch and Colonello together on that one trip with the Sasagawa family where he swore he saw Leon lurking around the edge of the window...now it was proven. How should he even feel about this?

"It's not really any of your business." Total lie, it had everything to do with Reborn.

"Aren't you going to confess to me today, though?"

"..." What. _WHAT_.

Oh, god, if he survived this encounter, Tsuna promised himself that he would get his name legally changed into Tomato-Face. The only thing that he could find some sense of relief was in how the other patrons were too busy beginning the countdown to Christmas instead of watching the Oscar-worthy scene play out.

"No need for that, I like your name as it is."

WHAT.

"I-I, how-?"

"How sad. I thought I already told you that I could read minds."

"Liar," Tsuna pouted, clinging to what little was left of his dignity.

"Believe what you must," Reborn murmured, and it was then that Tsuna was aware of their close proximity and his breath against his skin and

Oh. My. Vongola.

"I'll be expecting a present next Valentines," Reborn chuckled, and it was all he could do to not melt under the heavy gaze. His lips. His not-so-virgin lips. Tsuna reached up to his face automatically, and would've ended up covering up his face out of embarrassment if it wasn't for the fact that they were trapped under Reborn's grip.

There was a resounding cheer outside, and Tsuna belatedly realized that:

One, his New Years wish came true;

Two, it was Christmas;

Three, Reborn was kissing him again.

.

_Thank you to **Mockingjay Rose**, **Phantom Hitman 1412**, and the many other participants of KHR Secret Santa for making this possible. This is for the KHR roleplay canon characters only 2014 Secret Exchange fic. I hope you enjoy, **koiichi**._

A/N:

Oh, great, look. It's that one author that never updates. FEAR NOT, I'M HERE WITH MY YEARLY DECEMBER/CHRISTMAS STORY. Merry Christmas, **koiichi**. I hoped you like your present. Besides that, wow, there's so many people who signed up this year. I hope I didn't disappoint since there wasn't too much interaction between the two. I actually kind of like this AU. A lot shorter than I wanted it to be. I might add some more chapters to this, though...

Characters/Pairing: R27 (Adult Reborn x Tsuna)** (Check)**

Genre: romance, humour **(Check. I think.)**

Rating (K-M): K-T **(Check)**

Type of story (e.g. omake, poem): a ten-year later fic where Tsuna assumes the position of Vongola Decimo and he's conflicted on how to confess to Reborn. Or, an AU! fic where they're students. :D **(Check)**

Additional requirements (e.g. no OCs, serious fic): no angst please. humour would really do. **(uhh Check?)**


End file.
